Messaging systems, such as instant messaging systems and short message service (“SMS”) systems, allow users to communicate with each other by exchanging messages. Messaging services may also provide capabilities beyond exchanging messages, but in many cases the user may not be aware of the additional capabilities or how to use them. In some situations, the additional capabilities may be relatively difficult to locate in a messaging application, or their use may be non-intuitive. As a result, these additional capabilities may be underutilized. Moreover, users of the messaging service who might be relatively active users if they were aware of the additional capabilities may instead become less active.